La gran aventura de Morty
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hasta los líderes más cools tienen malos días, ¿¿verdad Morty?


La gran aventura de Morty. 

**Toda la historia es relatada por Morty, lo escrito en cursiva son cosas que Morty ni de chiste relataría**.

_Véase una enorme cama de hospital en la que van Morty, Falkner, Brawly y Eusine, todos ellos usando palos de escoba para escapar a toda velocidad, sus pokémons empujando la cama y atrás de ellos una chica vestida de enfermera que los persigue con 4 inyecciones de tamaño exagerado y 8 bolsas de suero_...

-¡ESPEREN CHICOS, AÚN NO HAN SANADO NADA!

De seguro se preguntarán ¿por qué esa enfermera loca nos persigue? Les diré por qué: por que somos sus ídolos.

_La cama tropieza con una piedra, mandando a la cama y ocupantes directo a un precipicio_...

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Eusine, Brawly y Morty encomendaron sus almas por si no la libraban, pero Falkner no estaba muy religioso en esos momentos y se puso a maldecir como carretero_.

Dicen que cuando uno va a morir, su vida pasa frente a sus ojos en un segundo.

La mía era totalmente perfecta hasta "ese" día, del que me arrepentiré (si es que salgo vivo) por siempre.

Todo comenzó unas semanas atrás, volvía de un encargo comisionado por el Consejo de Ligas Pokémon, cuando me dio hambre y fui al primer puesto de comida que oliera bien que hallé.

_Fue a un puesto de tacos de calidad dudosa_

Con el hambre que tenía, no me percaté de que, quien me atendió, no quitaba su vista de mi y me dio una extraña bebida _Agua_ la cual hizo que me mareada y cayera totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, pude escuchar voces familiares que hicieron que recuperara por completo y de inmediato descubrí que tenía una enorme bolsa de suero y estaba vendado casi por completo.

-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué estamos así?

-No pasó nada, pero esa loca insiste en que estamos enfermos de gravedad -y tras voltear a ver hacia otro lado de la habitación, Falkner agregó- bueno, Brawly si necesita los vendajes.

Unos minutos bastaron para ser enterado de la situación.

La chica de los tacos era una loca llamada Kerin que se creía enfermera, nos había intoxicado para atraparnos y nos trajo hasta su casa que está en un precipicio al borde del hábitat de Ursaring por un lado y un banco de Sharkpedo por el otro. Sin salida.

_Brawly se sacude para que Falkner le cuente a Morty los detalles que han omitido_

-No hay manera de escapar -dijo Eusine terminando de quitarse todas las intravenosas que tenía colocadas- cuando Brawly intentó un salto de altura...

FLASH BACK

-O sea, hello¡HASTA NUNCA ZOQUETES!

Usando un palo de escoba, Brawly trató de saltar la pequeña cerca que los separaba de su libertad, pero no calculo el aterrizar sobre un grupo de malhumorados Ursarings...

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

FLASH BACK END

-No manches¿y sobreviviste Brawly?

_IHaciendo uso de sus destrezas, Brawly logra sacudirse lo suficiente como para que el pie de la cama aplanara el pie de Morty_

En ese momento, Kerin entró al cuarto y le arrojó a la cara una enorme bolsa de suero a Falkner.

-YA TE DIJE QUE DEBES DORMIR, LA CÁMARA NO TE VA A COMER.

Quizá no debí hacer hecho nada, solo hacerme el dormido como los demás, pero debía saber por qué nos había secuestrado.

-¿Quieres dinero? -mal comentario- el Consejo de Ligas Pokemon te puede dar mucho por nuestra libertad...

_Con una carcajada totalmente siniestras, los chicos sintieron que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies_

-No es dinero lo que yo quiero, los quiero a USTEDES (¿se cree Akito Sohma de Fruits Basket o qué?)

Y durante una semana hizo de nosotros sus juguetes o mascotas, al punto de amenazarnos con sacarnos a pasear usando correas para Growlithe.

_Se las puso, de hecho_

Y llegamos a la decisión de que todo eso debía terminar, por lo que le seguimos el juego...

_Todos con caras de "Aqui no pasa nada"_

-Que bien, daremos un paseo, y si se portan mal, los Ursarign los van a golpear.

_Poco después se supo que ella era dueña de los 38 Ursarings que vivían en ese bosque, o sea que no estaba tan loca_

-Pero, no podemos salir, necesito lavar sus sábanas y comprar más suero, esperen en la cama de Brawly en lo que termino los deberes.

Y esa fue la oportunidad que habíamos esperado, Falkner de inmediato halló a nuestros pokémons y nos dispusimos a escapar.

-¿Y como rayos nos vamos a mover? -preguntó Eusine, que estaba vendado al igual que los otros por completo.

-Usemos a Alakazam, él puede cortar las vendas con sus poderes psíquicos.

Y tras la acción, buscamos rápidamente cualquier cosa que nos ayudara a movernos, hallando los palos de escobas.

Lo bueno del asunto, era que los Ursarings tomaban una siesta y el escándalo de la cama no los despertó, lo malo es que Kerin estaba regresando y arrojó a diestra y siniestra cuanta cosa tuviera en mano.

_Les arrojó un kit completo para intervención quirurgica_

Y ahi estamos de estúpidos en una enorme cama de hospital, todos usando palos de escoba para escapar a toda velocidad, nuestros pokémons empujando la cama y atrás de nosotros una chica vestida de enfermera que nos persigue con 4 inyecciones de tamaño exagerado y 8 bolsas de suero (lo que le quedó en las manos)

-¡ESPEREN CHICOS, AÚN NO HAN SANADO NADA!

Y pasó lo impensable, tropezamos con una piedra y todos ( con todo y cama ) nos enfilamos a un precipicio.

Quizá sea mi imaginación, pero los Sharkpedos ya tenían lista servilleta y cubiertos.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA SE VAN A MORIR!

Pero no morimos, afortunadamente caímos en un crucero y terminó nuestra pesadilla. FIN de mi historia.

_Pero no es el fin; el barco en el que cayeron era conducido por Bakura, y al ver a los polizontes, rápidamente invocó el poder de las sombras..._

_-Mejor -Bakura les dijo-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..._

_Y aparecieron los cuatro en otra dimensión con..._

_-whejejejejejejejejejejeje- Binkie- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOS¿LISTOS PARA DIVEEEEEEEEEEERTISEEEEEEEEEEE? WHAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Los cuatro: JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

FIN

Dedicado a ALO y a Neko-Girl


End file.
